talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Horgamut
The horgamut is a traditional Clanlander duel, fought between two combatants on a bull hide. The horgamut is fought for many purposes - to settle matters of serious offence or insult, as a method for an accused person to prove his innocence, and is also the most common method for chieftainship to pass from one chief to their successor. History The horgamut is mentioned in the oldest legends of the Clanlands as the method by which the gods settled their disputes. The horgamut therefore is considered as something of a religious matter, and its seriousness means that typically the most senior local cleric presides over the ceremony. Challenge A horgamut must always have a challenger, either the one who is offended, the one who claims innocence, or the one who claims the right of chieftainship. Each is required to abide by certain restrictions on when and whom he can challenge. Challenge for offence In order to challenge to the hide for an offence, the offence must be both serious and not repudiated by the one who gave offence. The sacred nature of the horgamut means that, no matter how serious the insult, if it is sincerely apologised for then the offender cannot be brought onto the hide. The challenger must have either been insulted directly or publicly. Private words about one not present can never present enough offence to lead to the hide, although this rule is perhaps the one most violated at the discretion of the presiding cleric. Challenge for innocence Any person of fighting age and fitness who is convicted of any crime may choose to challenge the court's decision upon the hide. The religious contention is that the gods will not permit an innocent to be defeated in what is technically a religious ceremony. However, in order for the court to accept the challenge, the cleric who will preside must consult with the gods with the aid of the tribe's soothsayers. Only with their permission must the court face the challenger. This type of horgamut is unusual in that the court typically appoints a champion to represent them - the use of champions in other types of horgamut is very rarely permitted. Challenge for chieftainship Any member of a clan may challenge his chief to the hide, the winner to become chief of the clan. This challenge may only be offered from a member of the clan, and may not be refused by the chief. It is never permissible for either side to submit a champion for this battle. Structure The horgamut is a quasi-religious ceremony, and as such is highly structured. A horgamut must take place upon the hide of a single bull, between two combatants, each equipped with a shield and whatever weapon they may choose. The first to leave the hide indicates thereby his surrender, and the duel immediately ends. Hide The hide of the horgamut is a vital part of its structure, being taken from a bull that has been sacrificed for this purpose. The hide is cured and treated by the priests, and is usually stored at the temple of the most senior local cleric. For the purpose of the fight, it is stretched between wooden poles, making a square roughly fifteen feet on a side. To tred upon the hide is strictly forbidden, on pain of death, to any but the combatants until one of them has left the hide, or yielded. However, most people will refuse to touch the hide until the victor has left it. Shields Each fighter must have a shield to step onto the hide. In the event that a fighter does not have a shield, the presiding cleric will provide him with one. The traditional method of fighting in the horgamut is focused on splitting your opponent's shield, which causes a brief pause in the battle while the fighter replaces his shield with one held by a trusted friend on the edge of the hide. A fighter may have up to two replacement shields ready - of course, if a fighter lacks the shields or friends to hold them, he goes without, putting the poor and unpopular at something of a disadvantage. It is considered an offence against the honour of the horgamut to attack a foe with a broken shield, but should he be without shields and refuse to yield, it is appropriate to continue the attack. Such occurs only in the rare event of a duel to the death. Weapons Axes are the traditional weapon of the horgamut, typically a heavy battleaxe specifically designed to splinter an opponent's shield. While other weapons are permitted, their use is considered something of a insult. A legend speaks of Walthar Ironhand, who would fight with a shield in one hand and could split his foe's shield with a single blow of his empty hand. Surrender Most horgamuts end with a ritualised surrender. The party wishing to surrender will lower (but not drop) his axe and hold up his shield, allowing his opponent to split it cleanly. At this point the surrendering fighter will move to take his next shield, and then step cleanly off the hide. This sort of surrender is most common in duels of offense, where for one reason or another it is not permissible to apologise for the offense but equally unnecessary to fight for it. Surrender is also the common result of a challenge for chieftainship. The chief's chosen successor, typically his son, will challenge him. The chief will be equipped with a shield especially designed to split easily (allowing the son to split it without risking harming his father) and the old chief will then step off the hide to general rejoicing. Conclusion The majority of horgamuts are fought until one party has lost all of their shields, at which point they step off the hide having suffered no serious injury. In the event that they continue to fight without shields - most often when both parties have been reduced to no shields - injuries can be very serious, although death is uncommon. In the event that a contender is unable to leave the hide of his own volition, it is permitted for him to yield vocally, although since nobody can tread on the hide until both parties have left it, it is typical for the victor to help his defeated foe off the hide - although not necessarily gently. However, challenges for innocence and some challenges for chieftainship do not follow this rule, and it is not uncommon in these circumstances for the parties to disregard splitting their foe's shield and instead attempt to kill them directly. To die upon the hide is considered proof of the contempt of the gods, and is deeply shaming. Category:Culture